One makes one's own luck
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Severus Snape has won the Felix Felicis Potion as a prize in Potions class.  Snape has not quite decided yet but it seems that his sworn enemy Potter has some interesting ideas.  Sometimes things don't turn out as planned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I like to borrow them for nefarious purposes from time to time**

**One makes one's own luck**

Severus Snape admired the potion bottle in his hands. Professor Slughorn had awarded him the little bottle of Felix Felicis for producing the class' best Draught of Living Death. The only thing left to decide now was how he was going to use the potion. It could prove to be useful when procuring rare ingredients and elusive tomes. He had not decided yet. Whatever he used it for he intended to use it wisely and sparingly. As he headed for the door he heard the sound of his Potions instructor Horace Slughorn behind him.  
"Well done my boy." Slughorn smiled beneath his moustache.  
"Thank you, Professor" Severus replied politely before heading out the door in the direction of the Great Hall.

As Severus arrived in the Great Hall he caught the collective eyes of his enemies the Marauders.  
"What's Snivelly looking so smug about?" James Potter asked his fellow classmates.  
"He won Felix Felicis in Slughorn's class?" answered Lily Evans in a somber tone.  
"He beat Lily Evans?" James' best friend Sirius Black mouthed incredulously.  
Lily Evans was known for her Potions skills and Slughorn often found himself ignoring the rest of the class and concentrating on Snape and Evans, being the two best students in the discipline.  
"I saw that Black and the answer is yes and soundly unfortunately" Lily said before getting up and heading out of the Hall with some girlfriends.  
"Bloody he*l! I have to defend her honor and while I am at it I might just have to get my hands on that potion." James whispered to Sirius. James' eyes were twinkling beneath his glasses.  
Sirius suddenly got this thoughtful look on his face.  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking? Sirius asked rubbing his hands in anticipation. James grinned.  
"Might help if you tell me what you are thinking!" James laughed.

Later that evening Severus was leaving the library when he was ambushed by his least favourite Gryfindors. "Black, Potter" he said through gritted teeth as all his belonging spilled out on the floor.  
"James do you know I wish old Snivellus here was playing Keeper for Slytherin tomorrow. He would drop the Quaffle like a little girl!" Sirius said mockingly.  
Severus was seething. Those boys were the bane of his existence.  
"Need a lot of help to score then, Potter. Sorry can't oblige. I will be busy watching your team get slaughtered" Severus sneered.  
"No need to worry about me, Snape. Something tells me I will be on fire tomorrow." Potter said in an oddly cheery voice as he headed off with his partner in crime leaving Severus picking up his belongings.

The next morning the school was buzzing with the build up to the Gryffindor Slytherin match. The Gyrffindors had a good team this year but still not a match for the Slytherins and the Slytherin team were running away with the Quidditch cup. Severus took his place in the stands with his Housemates. It was not long before he was disgusted as it seemed that Potter was quite right. He was on fire! It was strange and as if Potter could do no wrong. Severus watched in indignation has Potter used his backside to hit the Quaffle into one of the goal hoops. The Slytherins jeered but the Gryffindors' roars of delight were drowned them out. Potter ever the showman did a lap of pitch and as he passed Severus he shouted "It's my lucky day". It was then that realisation hit Severus as James winked at him. Severus was beyond furious. Potter had used his potion to help Gyrffindor win the match. Severus almost took out his wand to hex Potter there and then but saw with satisfaction that there was a Bludger heading towards Potters big fat head. James moved out of the way a split second before it hit and Severus did not even have the time to react before the Bludger hit him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

Severus woke up shortly after in the Infirmary. His nose had been broken again but the school nurse had healed him up well. He was only released on the strict instruction of returning if he felt the slightest bit unwell as she was afraid he may have a concussion. Severus went straight to check if the Potion was in his bag on the off chance that the Marauders had found some other way of acquiring some Felix Felicis. Sure enough the potion was not there. His stomach growled and he decided seeing as he was hungry he may as well go eat and Potter surely would be there. On the way to the Hall he heard the voice of Potter and he ground his teeth as Potter seemed to be accepting the plaudits of Lily Evans. When he got close he could see that Lily did not look happy. Maybe Potter asked her out again and she refused he thought smugly.  
"Hey Potter a word" he called.  
Potter turned around and smirked at him.  
"Snivellus, how's the nose holding up?" he asked feigning concern.  
Severus ignored him and got straight to the point.  
"You stole my Potion!" Severus angrily accused.  
"My you really are a sore loser, aren't you! I don't know anything about your potion."  
It was just then that Severus noticed that Lily was still there and it looked to him as if she had just put two and two together.  
"Potter give him back the rest of his potion!" Lily rounded on James.  
James continued to maintain his innocence but clearly Lily was just as convinced by this as Severus. Lily caught his eye and winked as if giving him a signal.  
"Oh my god, Potter please tell me that you didn't take the whole potion in one go!" she sighed.  
"I am sure he did Evans. He always was impetuous" Severus interjected.  
Potter was beginning to look concerned now while Severus was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Potter it's very dangerous to play with magic that way. You have all the luck now today but it will come back to bite you tomorrow. Be very careful and don't go anywhere on your own"  
Lily Evans truly was an exceptional actress. She sighed again and started to head towards the Great Hall.  
"Evans you won't tell on me will you?" James asked pleadingly. She turned back to face the two boys.  
"No I think you have learned your lesson. Besides I think you have enough to be going on with" she said meaningfully. She took off then leaving the two boys alone.  
"Good luck tomorrow. Something tells me you will be needing it!"

Severus smiled malevolently. His plans for the potion may have been scuppered but he did get perfect moment there where it felt like he and Lily were best friends once again and it was them against the world or more specifically the Marauders. It had been simple back in First Year. Now they were no longer friends but for one magical moment it was like old times.  
"I guess the old adage is true in more ways than one" he thought reflecting on the day's events, "One makes one's own luck."

The End

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
